


Marked by Magic

by Wizard_Of_Az



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Questionable Rituals, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates, discussion of love potion abuse (rape), discussion of sacrificing a unborn child, google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Of_Az/pseuds/Wizard_Of_Az
Summary: Only a fool would attempt to break a fated soulmate bond blessed by Lady Magic. Molly Weasley was just that sort of fool.





	Marked by Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2015 my friend Serena put up a picture prompt in the Farm Bunnies Facebook group involving a lace dress, Hermione, and Molly Weasley’s bad life choices. This was the result.
> 
> Fancasting: Aishwarya Rai as Lady Magic

 

Molly wiped sweat from her brow, concentrating on her chanting and the patterns she was weaving with her wand over the cauldron. Her youngest son at her side and the ungrateful whore of a mudblood bound at her feet. 

She might be a whore and muggleborn, but she was strong magically. More important the little bitch was heir to the Dagworth-Granger potions empire and quite wealthy. Why should that money be wasted on George or that foolish joke shop? George like his twin brother and older siblings was too hard to control, fought against her too much. No, better to bind her to Ron, who was nicely malleable. 

What did she care that George claimed that Hermione was his fated soulmate? Once the binding was complete and the proper potions regularly administered Hermione wouldn't even remember George let alone their soulbond. 

That Hermione was pregnant with George's child was a plus. It proved at least that the girl was fertile and would be good to breed at least a half-dozen or more children for her youngest son. It's not like she'd be allowed a job outside of the home so she'd have plenty of time to spend caring for a brood of children. 

Pity that she'd lose the child she was carrying in the backlash of the broken bond, but the sacrifice of a blood relative would only strengthen the spells. Blood magic was a very powerful thing after all. 

Outside of the wards, multiple cracks of apparition sounded so close together as to mimic crashing thunder.  The faces on those that appeared were grim and murderous. Luna kept George from charging up the lane toward the burrow as Neville did the same for Harry while Bill and Draco scanned the area. 

"She's erected the blood wards," Bill murmured. 

"Someone is outside the inner wards Bill," Draco said as he turned to the other man.  "Female from the signature and related or she wouldn't be able to be that close. Your sister?" 

"If she had something to do with this..." growled George. 

Harry shook his head.  "Ginny was over the moon when Hermione told her about the baby.  She wouldn't do that." 

"Yes well up until a year ago you would have said the same about Ron and yet here we are." 

"Enough Draco," Luna snapped causing everyone to stare in surprise. "Ginny would do anything to protect Hermione's child." 

Luna starred toward the Burrow, her eyes glowing silver with her Sight.  "We need to hurry." 

"We don't have time for this.  Bill, how deep do the outer wards go?" 

"No more than a few yards straight down Malfoy. Wait, you want us to dig?  That will take too long!" 

"No Bill, I'm going to dig, and it won’t take any time at all. Do try to keep from hexing me in a panic." 

With that, Draco *shifted* a blur of color, a flash, and a groan that started off human and ended in a dragon's growl. 

There, coiled before them was a large Earth Dragon.  It's shiny scales picking up sparks of light as if they were dusted with tiny gemstones.  The large claws gleaming like black diamonds. He turned toward Harry, hissed for a moment, then turned back toward the outer wards. 

"Get back everyone, and shields up, it's about to get messy!" Harry called out. 

Just in time to as the dragon burst into a flurry of activity, moving rapidly and throwing up a storm of dirt and rock as it angled down through the earth, under the wards, and back out the other side. 

As soon as the dust settled Harry was down the tunnel and through, joining his mate before he could even change back.  Luna darted through a moment later followed by George with Neville and Bill bringing up the rear. 

Draco casually swung his tail around in a lazy arc, knocking George and Harry off their feet as they made as if to run toward the Burrow. 

He changed back, dusting himself off and fixed both with a practiced glare. 

"I know you are both Gryffindor from the top of your brainless heads to the red and gold socks on your feet but do try to show the sense God gave a niffler. The wards are going to be far worse as we go and I am not explaining to Hermione how I let both her soulmate and her brother in magic commit suicide by Gryffindorish insanity." 

"If we don't hurry it will be too late to stop her from binding my pregnant soulmate to my idiot of a brother!" 

"If that happens she'll be widowed in the next breath. I'm pretty sure Ron's death would break any bindings they might place." 

They all stared at Neville in a bit of shock. 

"This bloodthirsty attitude you've developed is very attractive. If we weren't in a bit of a rush I'd drag you into the bushes and show you how very attractive it is." Luna purred. "I'll be sure to show you in great detail later." 

Draco snorted. "You've been a bad influence on both of them Harry. I'm pretty sure they were both innocent and shy before they met you." 

"Well, I'm pretty sure I was innocent and shy before I met you, so this is really your fault." 

"Blame is ugly but I'm willing to accept credit for helping you all with your personal growth," Draco said as he continued to scan the area with Bill.    

He pointed with his wand, "There Bill.  A weak spot in the ward matrix on the next layer.  Blood-based wards again. How did nobody notice how dark as fuck Molly had gotten?" 

"Blood wards were never up when I was home. Looks like she used Dad's blood for this." 

Bill looked like he wanted to cry. Arthur had been killed in the same explosion that had taken the life of his brother Percy and near-fatally injured Fred. Fred was still in a potion-induced coma as the extensive damage was healed. 

Bill took a deep breath pushing his emotions down for the moment before striding over to the area Draco indicated. He scanned the area himself to confirm Draco's results.   

"I can take this set down. Her mistake was using Dad for this as the Weasley Patriarch. With him gone..." he swallowed hard. "With Dad gone, I'm the Patriarch and these wards should accept my will." 

He reached up and jabbed the pad of his thumb on his dragon tooth earring, letting three drops fall on a stone at the edge of the wards before pointing his wand at the spot.  There was a crackling noise, the smell of ozone, and that layer of wards collapsed as the blood caught fire. 

"Note to self, don't piss off the curse breaker," Neville muttered as they moved closer to the Burrow. 

They fanned out as they went, Bill and Draco taking point.  Draco's skill in curse breaking may have made many think that he was as dark as his father, but Bill hadn't hesitated in taking him under his wing by offering to take him on as his apprentice.    

He was well aware that Draco had been Harry's spy among the death eaters and the information he had passed on had saved many lives. Including taking out Greyback and his own Aunt Bellatrix while freeing Harry, Hermione, Luna, and the others. 

No one had been quite able to explain the carnage left behind and even the House Elves Dobby and Winky had been quiet on the subject. Having seen Draco's earth dragon form explained a few things though. Both the carnage and his unmarked state. Even Tom Riddle wouldn't have been crazy enough to try to subvert a dragon animagus. 

They finally came within sight of the Burrow. The shimmer to the air evidence of the strong wards on the home.  Ginny stood outside of the wards, a runic circle around her glowing purple and pulsing like a heartbeat. 

"Oh Ginny," Luna said mournfully. 

"Ginerva! What have you done?" George demanded. 

Bill looked terrified. "She's standing in a sacrificial circle. One she's created herself." 

Horror drifted over Harry's face.  "No. Ginny, you can't..." 

"I'm the only one that can Harry.  She is planning on closing the bond with a blood sacrifice of a relative." 

Horror and confusion washed over the group. 

"She's going to kill the baby. Hermione and George's baby. Her own grandchild!" Tears flowed freely down her face. "There is no way to break through her wards and stop her without an equal sacrifice. Has to be a relative." 

"Please no." 

"I'm so sorry Bill. It has to be me. She found out that curse damage during the war has made me barren.  She had no more use for me you see now that she couldn't marry me off to a wealthy wizard and then kill him once I'd produced a child." 

She lifted her head then and pushed back her hair exposing the twisted scars and milky left eye that marred her beautiful face. 

"She slipped me a potion somehow. It's... I'm dying, Bill. It's causing fractures in my core and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Eventually, my core will rupture and when it does, the explosion would take me out and anyone nearby." 

"This way, I go out on my own terms. With dignity and hope. I can protect my family. I can protect Hermione's baby." 

She turned then, “Harry, thank you so much for being there for me, for saving me from my own stupidity. You've been a good friend once I got over my silly crush.” 

“It has been my honor to be your friend. You will always be a sister to me in my heart right next to Hermione and Luna. Thank you for pushing me to admit what I was really feeling for Draco. He's the love of my life and I could have thrown that away without your encouragement.” 

Draco took Harry's hand. “Oh, I would have worn him down eventually. Thank you though Ginerva for pushing him forward.” 

“You're a good man Draco, never let anyone say otherwise. I know how much danger you placed yourself in to protect others and I can see how much you love each other.” 

She turned toward Luna and Neville. 

“Neville, you are an amazing wizard and one of the bravest men I have ever met. It was my great honor to fight by your side.” 

“I couldn't have done it without you, Ginny.” 

"Luna, you are my dearest friend. The first one I had outside of my brothers. I have always envied your poise and calm in the face of adversity. You have always stayed true to your own beliefs no matter what the small minded might have said." 

"You were my first friend too Ginny. Your friendship was one of the things that gave me the strength I needed to stand by my convictions." 

Ginny turned to her brothers. 

"Bill, you're my hero. Always have been. You're going to make a great Patriarch for our family and there is nothing you can't do with Fleur at your side. Please let her know how sorry I am for the way I used to tease her. I was just jealous that she was taking my big brother away." 

"George..." 

"I can't Gin. I just can't! You're my little sister! How can I choose between you and the baby?" 

"No one is asking you to George. It's my choice. The only choice I can make. I could never live with myself if I let the baby come to harm, not that I would live long at all anyway." 

"Hermione is like my sister and I was so very happy when I found out she was your soulmate. That she was having your baby. I wanted to be there to stand up with you at your wedding. Wanted to spoil your baby rotten... but, well we don't often get what we want." 

"Tell Hermione and Fred I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I left letters for everyone with Winky, make sure they get them." 

The purple light got brighter and began pulsing at a faster rate. 

"Get back behind the strongest shields you can and be ready to move. We don't have much time!" 

The magic pulsed, pushing them away from Ginny as Neville and Draco erected the strongest shields they could.  The purple light got so bright they could no longer see Ginny and couldn't look directly at her position. 

Ginny felt a wave of calm roll over her as she placed the tip of her wand over her heart and chanted, "Sororem cordis mei fati puerum et amore familiae velle facio semper." **

The piercing hex went cleanly through her chest, spattering the wards with her heart's blood. She remained standing for a few moments before gracefully falling to the ground, a peaceful smile on her lips.

 Power hung heavy in the air for a moment, before moving out in a wave.  It touched each of the six briefly like being enveloped in a warm hug. It left behind calmness, focus, and the floral scent Ginny had favored. 

There was a sizzling sound, and Ginny's body caught fire, burning white hot as the wards on the Burrow began to buckle and warp, Ginny's heart blood flaming up with the same purple as the runes.

 The wards fell with a thunderous crash, causing the door to buckle. It snapped in half as the force of the wards falling flung the pieces into the house.  There was a scream followed by a meaty thud before something round and red rolled back out through space where the door once was. 

They looked down into the very surprised face of Ronald Weasley who somehow managed to look even dumber in death than he had in life. 

From inside they heard the hated voice of Molly Weasley screeching, “Ronnikins!” 

“Fuck that crazy dark bitch isn't dead yet. She's harder to kill than Voldemort was.” 

George and Harry barely spare a glance at Draco as they both stormed through the door wands up and at the ready.  Harry broke to the left and George to the right as they trained back in their old DA days. Bill came in after them taking up the center position with Luna and Neville protecting his flanks and Draco guarding their backs from the doorway. 

Directly in front of them lay what was left of Ron.  His headless body half under the table. 

Hermione lay bound on the floor to the right dressed in a cheap and tacky looking crocheted wedding gown that was far too big for her.  It was easily recognizable as the one Molly was wearing in her wedding pictures. The ropes binding her gave off a sickly green glow. 

The shattered cauldron lay against the back wall, the dent in the plaster and scorch marks a reminder of how hard it had hit the wall.  The potion had spilled out, dousing the flames and spreading over the floor. Ron's headless body and Molly's legs had stopped the flow from reaching Hermione.  Molly's torso, very much still alive was laying in a puddle of the ruined potion against the wall on the opposite side of the shattered cauldron. 

Completely ignoring his dead brother and dismembered mother George dropped to his knees next to Hermione's sprawled form with a wounded cry. 

“Don't you dare touch her! You just had to play the hero and ruin everything and now my poor baby, my Ronnikins...” Molly sobbed out, bloodstained spittle staining her face. 

“As much as it pains me to even partially agree with that dark and crazy bag of loose screws and assorted nuts I don't think you should touch Hermione until we get rid of that binding.” Draco pointed out as he gestured at the glowing green ropes. 

The sickly green glow undulated as Bill scanned the binding. “It's been warded against direct action by a family member, probably to keep George from freeing her.” 

Molly cackled wildly, “You'll never have the little bitch. She cost me everything and can rot for all I care.” 

“Well that would hardly be fair now would it?” Luna's voice had a hard edge to it that most people had never heard before. 

“Fortunately we have everything here we need to call justice on you for all your misdeeds.” 

She gestured at  Bill, “the Patriarch of the wronged family.” 

“A Priest or Priestess,” she tapped her own chest. 

“And the rare Honest Man,” she smiled at Neville. 

“You know, considering how many brilliant and scary women I have the honor to call my friends it’s no wonder I turned out gay,” Draco said staring at Luna in awe. 

Neville smirked.  “And here I thought it was the sight of Harry’s arse in those leather trousers.” 

“Is this revenge for the way I acted in First Year?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Draco, petty revenge is beneath me. Besides, you’re conscious and have all of your limbs still attached.” 

At Luna’s direction, they moved the kitchen table and chairs to one side. She then spread a length of blue silk upon the table and began pulling items from her pack to lay out on the improvised altar.   

Fresh fruit in a carved wooden bowl, another bowl full of fresh spring water, a third with fresh flowers.  A simple round loaf of bread, wheel of cheese, and a plate of honeycomb followed. 

Luna, Neville, and Bill joined hands, standing in a triangle formation at Luna’s direction. 

“Lady we beseech thee seeking thine perfect justice.” 

“The patriarch of the wronged comes to you to right grave injustice to my family.” 

“Grave harm has been done to the innocent in the attempt to break what you have wrought.” 

“Evil has bred in the heart of this woman, Molly Weasley, and her deeds must be punished.” 

“Serviamus iustitiam.”*** 

A sudden breeze ruffled the silk altar cloth as it danced over the offerings.  A glow appeared on the wall next to it, glowing brightly as an open door appeared through which a flower-filled field could be seen.

The scent of flowers was heavy in the air as a beautiful woman stepped through.  Her dark hair flowed across the silver beaded embroidery that decorated the edges of the glowing material of her dress that was draped over one shoulder, the other shoulder was bare showing off her golden brown skin that gave off a subtle glow as if lit from within. 

She gazed around the room before arching one perfect brow over her luminous gray eyes. 

“You have made a right mess of things Molly Weasley.  What do you have to say for yourself?” 

“And who are you to come into my house and insult me this way you foreign slag?” 

“Obviously you were not paying attention when this lot requested my judgment.  I have been called many things by many beings. You might know me better as Lady Magic.”

Molly scoffed, blood flecking her lips.  “You Lady Magic? Some tarted up outsider?  I think not!” 

“Well you are partially right, you think not! You have not had a thought in your head in decades that didn’t include greed and treachery.” 

“Instead of earning love you resorted to potions ruining a very good man in the process. Not content with the physical, emotional, and magical rape of Arthur Weasley you turned your manipulations on your children.” 

“The first two had the strength and sense to flee your control at their first opportunity. That’s when you started using a combination of potions and mental compulsions on your third son. Fortunately, Percival was strong enough to break through your controls but devious enough to fake still being under those controls to lull you into a state of complacency where he was concerned.”

 “Too many of evil intent have been allowed to flourish. Grindelwald, Riddle, Dumbledore. Death and corruption flowed in their wake weakening my hold on the mortal realm. So I marked two mortals, whose children would bring back balance to this world.” 

“Balance… Hermione’s baby is a Jedi?” 

“Basically. With more wands and fewer lightsabers.” 

Harry could only blink bemusedly at Lady Magic. 

“My Lady,” George plead from where he knelt next to Hermione, “can you break the bonds on my soulmate without harming her or our child? I offer everything I am for their freedom and safety, including my life if that is your wish.” 

“I have chosen well,” Lady Magic’s tone was rich with approval. “I would also not be as cruel as to separate you from you mate and children.” 

“Children?” 

The Lady nodded regally. “Twins. A son with the heart of a scholar and a daughter topped full of mischief. They will be running circles around everyone by the time they’re ready for Hogwarts.” 

She turned back to Molly then. “First justice must be paid.  Molly Weasley your crimes are too numerous to count. Normally a soul is given a chance to seek redemption in the afterlife so that they may be reborn, but for crimes such as those committed by you and your son Ronald, like those of Dumbledore, there is no redemption possible.” 

With that Lady Magic lifted up her right hand and swept it across the room. Light and the sound of chimes followed. When their vision cleared they could all see that Molly and Ron’s bodies were gone, the damage to the room was repaired and a newly freed Hermione woke with a start, sitting straight up and grabbing George’s face in both hands. 

“I was so worried George! Are you okay? Is everyone… the baby! Please, is the baby okay?” 

“You’re fine love, everyone’s fine, our babies are fine.” 

Hermione closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against George’s in relief. 

Her eyes popped open. “Babies? Oh, who told?!? I wanted it to be a surprise!” 

“That would be me. Sorry child.” 

“What...who…” 

George took Hermione’s hands and helped her to her feet. “Hermione Granger, meet Lady Magic.” 

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“Your friends have really been quite busy. Honestly summoning my justice was the least of the impressive things they’ve accomplished while rescuing you.” 

Hermione’s mouth clicked shut and she blushed before sweeping into an elegant curtsy. 

“Thank you. I have always found that they all work best under pressure.” 

“Now, a reward as you have all worked my will on this plane whether you knew it or not.” 

The room once again filled with the Lady’s power and when the glow faded they all found themselves in beautiful dress robes. 

“None can stand against what Magic herself has bound. Any who choose to be married here and now would be immune to any further bond manipulations. The punishment would be severe. 

“Bound by Magic herself, such a marriage is unbreakable. I will take no offense if any of you decide that such a bond is not for you.” 

George caressed the side of Hermione’s face, twining one curl around his finger. “What do you say, Hermione? Willing to put up with seeing this face every morning for the next century or so?” 

“Forever isn’t long enough.” 

George’s smile was bright as he leaned down to kiss his soulmate. 

Draco and Harry looked everywhere but at each other, finally meeting each other’s eyes before blushing and looking away. 

“Oh get on with it you two! Everyone knows you’re both absolutely besotted with each other!” 

“Neville’s right,” Luna chimed in, “and given how some people feel they can dictate your choices marrying now will protect you both.” 

Both men turned to look at each other. 

“Harry, you are the very heart of me, but if you don’t want to be bound to someone like me for life I will understand it. However,” here Draco pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to display a mithril and onyx ring, “I do hope that someday you will consent to wear my ring.” 

Harry looked at the ring and smiled up at Draco. “You’re the love of my life. I will wear your ring on one condition,” here Harry removed a similar box from his own pocket revealing a mithril and emerald ring. “I will wear your ring if you wear mine.” 

“Lovely.” Lady Magic turned to Neville. “Man up Longbottom. A witch like that doesn’t come along but once every few centuries.” 

He laughed and turned to Luna, “Oh I know how lucky I am. I wake up in a constant state of amazement that Luna is wearing the betrothal ring for the House of Longbottom.” 

Luna smiled back at him. “We are both lucky in love. Plus, think of the bragging rites I’ll have as a High Priestess whose bonding was overseen by the deity she serves!” 

“Perfect. Line up, everyone. Patriarch Weasley, you’ve just been made my assistant. Hold this tray and stand next to me.” 

With that, a tray covered in woven cords appeared floating in front of Bill. He caught it with a small yelp, and then made his way shakily over to stand next to the Lady. 

“The joining of two life threads, two hearts, two minds, and two souls is the most joyous of occasions. We gather here in this place, with family, friends, comrades in arms, to join these young people in eternal matrimony. Clasp hands and look into your beloved’s eyes and make your vows. 

“Do you each seek to share in your loves sorrows and to help with their burdens?” 

All couples as one, “I do so vow.” 

At a wave of the Lady’s hand, three shining cords lifted off the tray to wrap around each couple’s joined arms. 

“Do you seek to share in their joys and join in their triumphs? 

“I do so vow.” 

Another set of shining cords lifted from the tray to join the bound hands. 

“Will you treat your love’s hopes and dreams with respect and support as if they were your own?” 

“I do so vow.” 

The third set of shining cords wrapped around the bound hands. 

“Will you promise to share in all tasks that come before you as true equals and partners?” 

“I do so vow.” 

The final set of cords wound around joined hands. 

“As your hands are bound together, so are your hearts, souls, and magic. From this day forward your hearts will beat as one. As you exchange rings you solidify these bonds.” 

Here she paused as the couples fumbled out the rings and placed them on their partner’s finger. 

“Love as you share is a rare and precious gift. Remember this always as you begin the first steps on the journey of your lives together. What is bound in love and Magic is eternal and unbreakable. I pronounce you all wed.” 

She smiled at all of them. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Kiss already!” 

Laughter filled the room as they did just that. When they finally broke their first kiss as married people it was to find that the Lady was gone. 

Her voice echoed through the room as flower petals rained down from the ceiling. “Be happy my children. Grow in love.” 

The silk cords began to glow brightly before shifting, some transforming into mithril bracelets snug on each person’s left wrist, the others sinking into the skin only to resurface as glowing tattoos marking each as chosen and protected by Magic herself. 

\---

 

(348 years later…)

 

“If you’ll follow me, please. Stay together! Here in the atrium of the World Hall of Magic, you can see the carved relief of the Sainted Ones who together ushered in the age of peace and prosperity we now enjoy. 

“Minister for Magic Hermione Weasley, the first Mundaneborne to rise to such a position in Great Britain is seen next to her husband George, one of the two founders of the Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes retail empire along with their oldest children Head Auror Leia Ginerva and Healer and Potion Master Luke Arthur. You will recall from your textbooks that both were instrumental in ending the plague of 2032.

“Next you will see Luna Longbottom, High Priestess of our beloved Lady Magic. Priestess Luna is seen here with her husband Lord Neville Longbottom who was known throughout all the magical realms as a being of extreme honor. He served as both the Hogwarts Herbology professor and later as Supreme Mugwump. Lord and Lady Longbottom are also famous for having 23 children, including several sets of twins and triplets. It is said that the Priestess greatly favored fertility rituals.

“Further down we see Draco and Hadrian Potter with their four children, Theodore Remus, Orion James, Sirius Draconus, and Cassiopeia Lily.  All were instrumental in restructuring our educational system, bringing us out of the dark ages to become the best-educated country in the United Confederation of Magical Realms.  

“Draco Potter served as Potion Master at Hogwarts for 75 years while his husband Hadrian rose to the position of Headmaster after 50 years producing the best-trained Aurors through the school’s Defense Against the Dark Arts program…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Google Translate: 
> 
> ** (For the sister of my heart, for the child of fate, and the love of family, do I make this willing sacrifice.)
> 
>  
> 
> ***(We serve justice)


End file.
